So, That's All Because of YOU!
by Fujiwara Kumiko024
Summary: Kuroko malas latihan. Akashi jadi innoscent. Midorima jadi berandalan. Aomine lancar matematika. Kise jadi culun. Murasakibara diet snack. Dan Momoi benci Kuroko. Itu semua cukup untuk membuat Kagami mati muda. Pelakunya?/"Ciuman itu kayak apa?"/"Aku benci Tetsu-kun!"/"Tapi dia sudah membuat para Kisedai kehilangan harga diri mereka didepan Kagami!"/"Hiiyy! Maafkan akuu!"/Oneshot!


Hai hai hai hai~ *lambai-lambai kekamera*

Halo, saya Shiroi no Hikari, author Vocaloid yang lagi diculik sama Kisedai dan disuruh buat fic disini~

Kisedai: JANGAN PERCAYA!

Oke, oke, tadi itu bohong kok.. Itu cuma imajinasi saya yang terlalu berlebihan.. Hmm.. soal ide fic ini, ini hanyalah ide fic gaje yang kebetulan lewat setelah liat koleksi foto _genderbend_ kisedai yang unyuh unyuh. Daripada saya bikin jadi cewek, kenapa nggak saya coba bikin jadi OOC? Dan…Taraaa! Inilah yang terjadi..

Sebenernya ini mau diposting tadi sore, tapi berhubung wi-fi dirumah mati, jadi gitu deh.. ahahaha.. *ketawa garing*

Dan buat informasi fic Problem Child, nanti bakal langsung diposting 2 chappie, dan karena chappie 11 sedang dalam pengerjaan, jadi belum update.. teehee

Terus kalo We're Here For you! Itu.. saya lagi kena WB dan nggak ada ide sama sekali.. _ _ not gomen *lalu kabur*

Nah, Murasakibara-_kun_.. tolong disclaimer ya?

Murasakibara: Siap~

**Disclaimer: Shiro**_**chin**_** nggak akan pernah punya Kuroko no Basket, apalagi kisedai. Kalo dia punya itu, aku nggak rela punya pemilik yang bahkan nggak bisa ngasih aku snack setiap hari. Tapi dia yang punya fic ini.**

Shiroi: _Hidoi naa_! Umm, Kise-_kun_ dan Kuroko-_kun _bacain warning ya?

Kise dan Kuroko: Siap(-_ssu_)!

**Warning: OOC 100%(-**_**ssu**_**)!, AU(**_**-ssu**_**), Kagami(**_**cchi/kun**_**) perannya sedikit(**_**-ssu**_**), judul nggak nyambung sama isinya(-ssu), dan sisanya temukan sendiri(-**_**ssu**_**) #apaannih**

Shiroi: Arigatoo~

Nah, minna..

.

.

.

Enjoy!

**(Do you think you don't like it? Just leave it.)**

* * *

Kagami berdiri mematung didepan gedung olahraga umum yang tadinya disewa Kiseki no Sedai untuk reunian. Ia sungguh tidak percaya matanya tega mengkhianati dirinya. Sebuah pemandangan mengerikan terlihat jelas—bukan. Tidak ada Hyuga yang berdiri disana dengan kertas ulangan bertuliskan 'Kagami Taiga' dan angka '0' tercetak bulat-bulat disana. Bukan juga Riko yang sedang kesal sehingga menu latihan ditambah menjadi sepuluh kali dari sebelumnya. Ini bisa jadi lebih buruk—atau tidak. Pendapat setiap orang berbeda.

"_Nee_, Shintaro.. Ayo kita main.."

"Oke Akashi, kau mau main apa _nanodayo_? Gantung si kecil Akashi? Atau bermain Putri Mati Akashi? Yang mana _nanodayo_?"

"K-Kuroko_cchi_.. J-jangan bolos latihan-_ssu_.. A-ayo kita latihan sebentar-_ssu_.."

"Ogah. Kau saja sendiri, Kise-kun."

"Mine_chin_, sembilanpuluh tujuh dikali sembilanpuluh tiga berapa~?"

"Sembilan ribu duapuluh satu. Kau tanyakan pada monyetpun dia bisa jawab, _baka_."

"Mukkun~ Kau tidak bawa snak lagi hari ini?"

"Aku 'kan sedang diet, Momo_chin_~"

Ya, ke-OOC-an mereka telah melampaui batas. Kagami hanya bisa mematung dengan kulit pucat, mata kosong, dan bibir menganga selebar yang dia bisa. Tiba-tiba, Akashi menghampirinya dengan sekotak lollipop.

"Taiga, kau kelihatan pucat.. Mau permen?" tawar sang Emperor.

'_Apaaa?! Sang Emperor menawariku permeenn?!' _Kagami berteriak histeris dalam hati. Wajahnya menampakkan wajah horror. Oke, Kagami. Kau juga mulai OOC.

"K-kau tidak suka permen..? Hiks, padahal.. padahal ini manis lho.." Akashi mulai menampakkan wajah berkaca-kaca—hampir menangis.

"A-ah, ya.. Akan kuambil satu.." Kagami mengambil satu buah lollipop yang paling kecil—iya. Paling kecil. Dan membuka bungkusnya, kemudian mengulum permen tersebut dengan muka ogah-ogahan.

"Bagaimana? Perasaanmu jadi lebih baik 'kan?!" seru Akashi girang.

"Y-ya, begitulah.."

"Oi, Kagami. Ayo adu basket." Ajak Midorima dengan cambuk yang sepertinya menjadi _lucky item_nya sebelum ia menjadi OOC seperti ini.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita—"

"Mau main basket pakai apa? Ringnya sudah rusak kena cambukanmu, Midorima." tegur Aomine dengan tampang serius dan mengintimidasi. Oke, sekarang Kagami merasa bahwa kedua orang ini tertukar kepribadiannya.

"Cih, ya sudahlah! Lain kali ya, Kagami!" ucap Midorima malas dan langsung tidur-tiduran dibawah ring yang nyaris roboh.

'_Bagaimana dia mengganti kerugian ini?'_ batin Kagami menatap seisi gedung yang mengenaskan. Seperti baru saja terjadi perkelahian antara Ultraman dan Kamen Rider yang berdebat mana yang lebih hebat—ecchi atau hentai.

Sementara itu, Kise yang berpenampilan super duper mega ultra culun sedang membawa secangkir teh dengan gemetaran. Sepertinya itu ia bawa untuk Kuroko yang haus—

**BYUUR!**

—Kise, aku turut berduka atas kenistaan yang akan kau terima setelah ini. Ya, Kise—tidak sengaja—menumpahkan teh tersebut kekepala Kuroko. Aura gelap langsung muncul dari arah tubuh mungil Kuroko. Kise merinding. Berdo'a pada Tuhan agar semua dosanya diampuni dan arwahnya dibiarkan tenang.

"Kau ceroboh, Kise-_kun_." ucap Kuroko datar sambil mengambil cangkir dari kepalanya dan berjalan menuju keran air diluar sana. Sementara Kise hanya terduduk lega sambil menangis. Entah tangisan lega atau sedih.

Lain Kise, lain pula Momoi. Dia sedang duduk dipojokan dengan aura misterius dan tawa yang tak kalah misterius. "Huihihihihi~ Mati kau Tetsu-_kun_! Mati! Mati! Mati!" ucap Momoi sambil menusuk boneka yang diyakini Kagami sebagai voodoo Kuroko. Sekarang Kagami yang merinding. Setahunya, Momoi sangat menyukai Kuroko karena sebatang es krim gratis. Tapi sekarang, Momoi terlihat sangat membenci Kuroko.

"Atsushi, kau mau snack?" tawar Akashi pada Murasakibara. Aura bunga-bunga Murasakibara langsung layu. Digantikan oleh aura Titan yang berkolaborasi dengan orang dengan aura paling gelap sedunia.

"Sudah kubilang, Aka_chin_. Aku. Sedang. Diet. Snack." ucap Murasakibara yang langsung mebuat Akashi lari kepelukan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menanggapinya dengan datar seperti, "Diamlah. Nanti Murasakibara-_kun_ tambah ngamuk." Yang malah membuat tangisan Akashi makin meledak.

"M-Momoi-_san_?" panggil Kagami takut-takut.

"APA?!" bentak Momoi pada Kagami.

"Nggak jadi deh." Kagami mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Semmentara kagami kebungungan mau ngapain, Akashi menghampiri Midorima yang sedang bermain cambuknya.

Dia duduk dihadapan Midorima, mengamatinya sebentar, kemudia bertanya dengan nada imut dan wajah _innocent_, "Shintaro, ciumain itu kayak apa?"

Hening.

Hening.

Semua hening.

Bahkan pak Jangkrikpun baru menyadari pertanyaan ambigu dari bibir sang kapten. Jadi, suasana saat ini benar-benar hening.

Kuroko tertawa—sangat OOC. Tertawa dengan mata sipit dan mulut terbuka lebar. Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia jadi seperti manusia karet fandom sebelah saat sedang tertawa berlebihan. "Bwahahahahahahaha! Apaan tuh?! Akashi-_kun_! Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah! Bwahahahahahahaha!" entah jin botol macam apa yang sedang merasuki Kuroko hingga ia tertawa nista seperti itu. Yang lain Cuma cengo _to the max_.

"Kau ingin tahu? Sini kupraktekan—"

"Jangan Midorima. Kau nggak mau dicap homo dan pedophile kan?" lagi, tatapan mengintimidasi dari Aomine menghentikan langkah sesat Midorima.

"Nanti kau bisa dijuluki emon lho.." ledek Kuroko. Baru deh, ni bocah keliatan OOCnya #dilempar.

"Oi, Tetsu." panggil Aomine yang disambut 'apa'nya Kuroko. "Apa kau nggak takut ulangan besok? Seirin besok ulangan 'kan?"

"Tenang saja~ Tenang saja~ Pensil Dewa Midorima benar-benar efektif!" Kuroko berjalan seraya _nyengir_ kuda mirip Jean dari fandom sebelah. Kagami sendiri masih disana. Berdiri seraya mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Ia punya banyak kemungkinan. Diantaranya:

Ini adalah kepribadian asli mereka. Kepribadian yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka dan anggota Kisedai lainnya. Kesimpulannya, mereka berkepribadian ganda.

Mereka salah minum obat. Mungkin salep bisul dijadiin odol.

Mereka telah diculik oleh alien-alien dan dijadikan jerapah percobaan. (Kalau kelinci kekecilan, mereka kan badannya gede-gede. :P) Dan akhirnya jadi nggak beres semua otaknya.

Kepala mereka terbentur masal. Entah gimana caranya.

Seseorang yang dendam pada mereka menghipnotis mereka agar mereka jadi OOC. Mungkin oleh Undertakernya Kirisaki Daichi (Hanamiya maksudnya :P).

Mereka bermain ToD dan kalah, sehingga sebagai hukuman, mereka harus menjadi OOC. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Akashi dalam ToD? Gunting keramatnya selalu bertindak.

Yah setidaknya, diantara kemungkinan-kemungkinan tersebut, beberapa diantaranya diduga kuat sebagai penyebab ke-OOC-an Kisedai. Walaupun nggak ada yang bener.

Disisi lain, Kuroko dengan santai berjalan menghampiri Momoi dan menepuk pundaknya. "Momoi-_san_! Tolong dong—"

"Aku benci Tetsu-_kun_!" seru Momoi sambil meninggalkan Kuroko dengan dramatis. _Background _yang tiba-tiba memutih, 50% _speed _alias _slow motion _dan air mata palsu Momoi. Posisi dimana Momoi berlari menjauhi Kuroko dan tangan Kuroko terjulur seolah mencoba mencegah Momoi tapi gagal.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Kuroko pada…entahlah. Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

Dua jam berlalu. Kagami sudah mencoba menanyai mereka satu per satu, namun yang ia dapatkan malah jawaban-jawaban absurd seperti, "Menurut lo?" atau "Ini adalah faktor dari faktorisasi prima dan kelipatan persekutuan terkecil." Atau juga "A-aku tidak tahu.. M-maaf kalau aku tidak membantu..". Kagami menyerah. Toh mereka OOC atau nggak, ini bukan urusan dia. Dan akhirnya dia mencoba membuka salah satu air mineral botolan yang disediakan—tentu saja karena dia haus. Tapi sebelum menenggak air tersebut, ia menyadarinya—

"Ini…!"

—bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan air itu.

* * *

"Jadi, Riko. Kau mengakui kesalahanmu?" tanya Hyuga dengan tongkat besi yang pasti menyakitkan jika sampai menyentuh kulit.

"Teehee.. Aku tidak tahu kalau efeknya begitu.." Riko memukul kepalanya sendiri dan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Tapi dia sudah membuat para Kisedai kehilangan harga diri mereka didepan Kagami!" seru Koganei sambil menunjuk enam makhluk aneh yang sedang pundung dipojok sana. Tentu saja mereka sudah _sembuh_.

"Aku minta maaf—"

**CKRIS! CKRIS!**

Suara legendaris—bagi anggota Kisedai—terdengar. Akashi sudah sembuh dari pundungnya. Ia muncul dengan wajah horror dan senyum ala psikopat yang siap menggunting targetnya kecil-kecil. Riko merinding. Ia akhirnya tahu, kenapa member Kisedai begitu takut pada Akashi. Sekarang—

"Hiiyy! Maafkan akuu!"

—Sang Emperor Akashi dan Gunting keramatnya telah kembali..

**OWARI (dengan gajenya)**

* * *

Huaaahh~ Fic pertamaku di fandom ini! Sebagai selingan karena kena WB di dua fic sebelumnya #duaagghh.

Akashi: Author-_san_~ *senyum evil*

Shiroi: Hiiyy! Ampuni hamba, kaisar Akashi yang terhormat! QAQ

Aomine: _Nani o sore_? Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat faktor-faktoran itu?

Shiroi: Umm.. nggak ada maksud apa-apa..

Midorima: Apa maksudnya kau mebuat sifatku begitu _nanodayo_?

Shiroi: Kan ceritanya kau lagi OOC..

Kise: _Hidoi-ssu_! Aku yang tampan begini jadi culun begitu-_ssu_! TTATT

Shiroi: Maafkan akuu~! QAQ

Murasakibara: Shiroi_chin_ kau tega memisahkanku dengan snack. Kau mau kuhancurkan?

Shiroi: T-tidak, terima kasih..

Kuroko: Shiroi-_san, _aku sangat marah saat ini.. *nada datar*

Shiroi: Ampuni aku _my lovely _Kurokoo~

Momoi: Aku nggak benci Tetsu-_kuunn_!

Shiroi: Ehehehehe..

Kagami: ….peran macam apa itu..?

Shiroi: Maaf!

* * *

**Omake**

Setelah 'dihancurkan' oleh Akashi, Riko pulang dengan rambut yang terpotong dengan rapi. Sangat rapi sampai-sampai tidak terlihat satu helai rambutpun—iya, kesimpulannya dia botak. Kalau dideretkan dengan biksu yang alih profesi menjadi pemain basket dari Seiho, nggak jauh beda. Namun dalam penderitaan yang dia alami, dia membuka ponselnya yang masih mulus. Kemudian membuka salah satu rekaman yang setelah diselidiki bahwa itu adalah rekaman ke-OOC-an para anggota Kisedai.

"Ufufufufu~ Setidaknya tujuanku berhasil~ Terima kasih tuan Undertakernya Kirisaki Daichi yang baik hati~! Ramuanmu berguna, sayang~" Riko tertawa _evil_. Ditempat latihan Kirisaki Daichi, Hanamiya bersin-bersin gaje.

"Wah, nggak salah aku sampe nyelinap ke fandom sebelah buat ngambil ramuan dari Undertaker! Aku sudah terke~nal~!" ucapnya narsis sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dan tersenyum ala Undertaker.

**Omake END**

* * *

Cerita gaje? Emang. Omake gaje? 100 buat anda. Yang nulis gaje? Jangan tanya. Tapi segaje-gajenya fic ini, ini hasil kerja keras saya.. Kalau ada yang mirip, itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan..

Nah, sekarang, _any review for my gaje fic_?


End file.
